Sonic Universe: Enerjack Ressurection
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic Universe: Fight for Mobius Peace. Yong-ho has been abducted by an old foe of Knuckles, and someone who hasn't been heard from in years. t's a race against time, as Maria her friends, and Yong-Ho's family set off to find him and save him. Can Yong-Ho be saved before he is forced to become what Knuckles has become in his youth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Meeting with an Old Enemy

In the city of New Mobotropolis, everything has been very peaceful. There has been some robot mayhem, Eggman attacks, or even monster trouble, it's nice for everyone in the city to get some peace and quiet. The Freedom Fighters have been working extra hard, especially what happened with the Tiakaos Attack. Now Tikal and Chaos are free and separated, and Tikal has a physical form. Tikal has been living with Lara-Su and her family for a few months.

Now in Yong-Ho's backyard, everyone are playing by passing a ball together. The ball they're playing is pink and sparkly, and has purple stars on it. Even Tikal is playing with them.

"Yo Sonia, here it comes," Manic says.

Then passes the ball to Sonia.

"Here it comes Twinkle," Sonia says.

"I got it!" Twinkle cheers and passes the ball.

Tikal tries to catch the ball,but falls down and the ball hits heron the head.

"Are you okay?" Sugar asks.

"I'm okay," Tikal answers.

Maria and Yong-Ho help Tikal up.

"Are you sure, you're alright? I mean, it's been two months since you gain your physical form," Yong-Ho asks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It just going to take some time to get used to," Tikal says.

"A lot of time getting used to without bumping through walls," Chomper mutters.

Melody strikes him on the head, making him scream, "OW!"

The kids begin laughing.

Maria shows a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Tikal, I'm sure you'll get used to being in your physical form soon, and the time period you're living in."

"Thank you Maria, and thank your friends too. If if was for you all, I would have destroyed the city with Chaos," Tikal says.

Skye walks over, and asks, "Do you think, we'll be able to see Chaos again someday?"

"Maybe so. Chaos thinks it would be best to return to Angel Island and guard the Master Emerald," Tikal says.

"I remember you, Yong-Ho, and Lara-Su told me about Angel Island and what happened to you. I still can't believe what your people did to you and the Chaos. I can't say they deserve death by chaos' wrath, but what they did was wrong," Maria says.

"Yes. There were some wounds that I have that are hard to heal, but I'm glad that I'm among good friends now and that I get to see this lovely city," Tikal says.

"We love living in New Mobotropolis. I feel that there's no other place I rather be," Sugar says.

Maria says, "And Blackberry really likes you, right girl?

"Chao chao!" Blackberry, the Chao reply.

Then hugs Tikal.

"I like blackberry too," Tikal happily says.

"Come one guys, let's continue playing," Manic says.

"I am so in," Melody says.

Mystic grabs the ball, "Alright, here it goes."

He throws the ball in the air and hits it. The the ball heads to Yong-Ho. Yong Ho hits the ball and goes to Sugar, and hits the ball to Sonia. Sonia, hits the ball to Blackberry. Blackberry hits the ball to Maria. Maria then throws the ball to Tikal. Tikal is able to hit the ball this time, but Twinkle misses it, and goes over the fence.

"Oops!" Tikal replies.

Yong-Ho says, "I'll get it."

Yong-Ho head off to go get the ball. Maria and Mystic follow after them. Yong-Ho open the gate to the back, and the three over begin to look around for the ball.

"Hmm, where did the ball go?" Maria asks.

"It has to be here somewhere. It's Twinkle's new ball," Mystic says.

"But it should be here," Yong-Ho says.

Then Maria says, "Let's keep looking."

The three decide to split up to go search for the ball. The three search and search for the ball, but are having trouble finding it. Yong-Ho walks down one of the alley for the ball.

Suddenly, he hears an eerie voice, "Are you looking for something, young man?"

Yong-Ho turns his head after being spooked. He is speechless to see an echidna like he is, but he never seems a white one with black marking, yellow eyes with black sclera and red rims around them. He has three rings on both his wrist and ankles and his hand and feet are wrapped and bandages, a brown cloak with gold crescent moon clasps, and a gold star in a white circle. He is also wearing small glasses, and a black and yellow diamond on his forehead.

"Um yes, I'm looking for my friend's ball. It's sparkling pink with purple stars on it," Yong-Ho answers, still a bit stunned.

"You mean this little thing," The white Echidna says, holding the ball.

"Um thank you," Yong-Ho says, and takes the ball with both hands.

The white Echidna stares at Yong-Ho for the longest time, "Hmm."

"Uh, I never seen you around here before. Are you knew here?" Yong-Ho asks.

"You could say that. I am Dr. Finitevus. Mind I ask about your name?" The Echidna says.

"I'm Yong-Ho," Yong Ho says.

Yong-Ho walks back, "Uh, I have to get going. My friends are looking for me."

"Of course," Finitevus says.

Yong-Ho begins to take his leave and head back to his friends.

Finativas smirks, "So this is Lien-da's little boy, Yong-Ho. He'll do perfectly."

In the backyard, Maria and Mystic are able to get back, but notice Yong-Ho isn't around.

"Man, what is taking Yong-Ho so long?!" Chomper complains.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Sugar says.

"I feel bad. I lost Twinkle's ball and Yong-Ho is missing," Tikal remorse.

"That's okay. I know you didn't mean to. I could always get another one," Twinkle says.

"I'm back," Yong-Ho calls out.

The others turn to see Yong-Ho running back with the ball.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I found the ball," Yong-Ho says.

Twinkle takes the ball, and happily says, "Thank you."

"What happened Yong-Ho? You just disappeared," Maria asks.

"Sorry, someone found the ball and gave it back to me. I have to admit, I never seen a white Echidna before," Yong-Ho says.

"A white Echidna? I never heard of one before," Maria says.

"Me either?" Mystic says.

Manic asks, "Do you think your mother, Knuckles, and Julie-Su would know?"

"Maybe. They're meeting us here so we all can go to the castle together," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. I can't wait. It's a great idea to have your seventeenth birthday in the castle next week," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. I'm excited. And I'll be one more year into adulthood. Although, I'm not entirely sure about becoming an adult. It feels like not long ago I was a kid," Yong-Ho says.

"True, but you're able to stay up as late as you want," Sonia says.

"I agree. You're lucky," Manic says.

"True," Yong-Ho says.

Melody says, "Enough talk, let's go have some fun."

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" A voice calls.

The kids turn their heads to see Sasha at the back door holding a spatula.

"Okay," Yomg-Ho says.

After gathering inside, the kids are having lunch with Yong-Ho's brother, his wife and daughter, his mother Lien-da, and his great-great-great grandfather, Dimitri. Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Lara-Su have arrive themselves. Everyone are enjoying lunch Sasha has made, all except Yomg-Ho. He can't stop, but feel strange about the white Echidna who he has met today.

"Why can't I get him out of my mind?" Who was that Echidna? I never seen a white one. He seems nice enough, but there's something about him that gave me the chills," Yong-Ho asks himself in thought and remembering his image.

"Yong-Ho, are you alright?" Maria asks.

Yong-Ho turns to see Maria looking at him with concern.

"You don't look so good. Are you having a fever?" Maria asks.

"No. I'm just feeling a bit on edge," Yong-Ho says.

"Try not to be on edge, you'll end up like your Uncle Knuckles when he's like that," Julie-Su says.

"Thanks a lot honey," Knuckles bluntly says,

"Did something happen while you were playing?" Rutan asks.

"Not much. We were playing until Tikal accidently hit the ball over the fence and I got it back," Yong-Ho says.

"That sounds good," Lara-Su says.

Then Yong-Ho says, "And… then I met someone today."

"Oh, and who was that?" Dimitri asks.

Yong-Ho doesn't answer the question. He still feels uneasy about it.

"You feeling alright, sweetie? You don't look so well," Lien-da asks.

"I'm alright. It's just… I met this white Echidna named Dr. Finativas and…." Yong-Ho says.

Suddenly, a glass cup drops to the floor. The kids turn to see Knuckles is the one who has dropped his cup to the ground. He covers his face with his hat and grits his teeth in anger.

He gets up from his seat, "I'm sorry. I'll be back."

Then leaves the dining room leaving everyone stunned.

Yong-Ho asks, "Did… did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not. It's just, this Dr. Finativas you met, well, let's just say he has a history with us," Lien-da says.

"I guess. I never see Knuckles like this. Either way, this Dr. Finativas managed to find the ball and gave it to me. He seems to be nice, but there's something about him that… ugh… Well, I just don't like him. Is that bad?" Yong-Ho says.

Julie-Su walks forward, and says, "Yong-Ho, you have good instincts and you should pay attention to them."

"Did Dr. Finativas ever told you why he was here?" Dimitri asks.

"No. He just asked for my name and I told him I had to leave," Yomg-Ho says.

Then worriedly asks, "Is Knuckles going to be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I think he's just dealing one of his anger issues again," Lien-da remarks.

"Lien-da," Julie-Su firmly says.

"I'll be nice," Lien-da says.

Lara-Su calmly says, "Just try not to think about it."

"I hope so. Are you sure that Knuckles will be alright?" Yong-Ho asks.

"I sure hope so," Julie-Su answers.

She then worriedly says in thought, "I hope Knuckles will be alright. I wouldn't blame him for being upset. This is the first time we heard anything about Finitevus in years and was talking to our nephew."

Outside the house, Knuckles is sitting on the steps in front of the house deep in though. He can't stop thinking about what Yong-ho says about Finitevus, an Echidna he hasn't seen in years.

However, Finitevus' presence isn't just the only thing on his mind, "Why is he here? Why is he in New Mobotropolis? Why was he talking to Yong-Ho? I swear, if he tries anything to him…"

Knuckles then slams his fist to the ground. He remembers how much trouble he has done to him, his Echidna kind, and what has happened to his father. He knows that as long as Finitevus is here, trouble isn't far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yong-Ho Through the Ring

A three days later, Maria, Yong-Ho, and their friends are having lunch as their favorite cafe, 'Emerald Cafe.' As usual, the place is busy. People chatting among each other or having food, waiters and waitresses are searching food and drinks, and chefs are cooking them. At one of the larger tables in the corner, the friends are having lunch. All except, Yong-Ho, he has been deep in thought for the best few days.

Maria turns to see Yong-Ho not eating, and asks, "Yong-Ho, are you feeling alright? You're not eating your lunch."

"Sorry Maria, but I just can't get what happened and what my mother told me," Yong-Ho says.

"What did your mother told you?" Maria asks.

"Well, she told me a little about Finitevus. She told me that they used to work together," Yong-Ho says.

"Hold on, your mother and this Finitevus knew each other?" Maria asks.

"I'm afraid so. Apparently, he used to be a scientist for the Dark Legion of Echidnas a long time ago. She didn't feel too comfortable telling me about what happened in the past. And Aunt Julie-Su didn't want to talk about it ether when I asked. I never question Knuckles because he is still upset about it," Yong-Ho says.

Maria thinks about it, "Hmm, that does sound strange. What about your great- great- great grandfather, Dimitri?"

"I did asked him about it to, but all he told me that he's um, kind of a mad scientist so that I should stay away from him and not to worry about it. However, I am concern about it," Yong-Ho says.

"That is rather interesting. It's like your family doesn't want you to know too much about this Dr. Finitevus," Maria says.

"I have to agree. Especially Knuckles. He seems to have a grudge against him," Yong-Ho says.

"I have to agree. Knuckles hasn't been acting himself lately. He seems different somehow," Maria says.

Yong-Ho says, "Yeah. He's been acting strange for the past few days, and I really want to know what it is."

"I'm sure you will someday. Maybe they're just waiting for the perfect time to tell you," Maria says.

"If you say so," Yong-Ho replies.

In the meeting room of the castle, Knuckle, Julie-Su, and Lien-Da are discussing to Sonic and Sally about Dr. Finitevus.

"Are you sure no one have seen him?! He has to be here!" Knuckle asks, sounding frustrated.

"Knuckles darling, you promise to calm down. It's not going to help us if you become a hot head," Julie-Su says.

"Sorry Julie. With Finitevus here, it means that he's up to something. What I want to know is what he is doing talking to Yong-Ho. The only reason I can think of is his connection to Lien-Da," Knuckles says.

"Too true, but I haven't seen him since I became the leader of the Dark Presence and that's years go. But hell' have to go through me if he dare try to hurt my baby boy," Lien-Da says.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. We just need to figure out Dr. Finitevus' reason for being in New Mobotropolis," Sally says.

"I'm going to join in on the search. I won't stop until I find him," Knuckles says.

"Alright Knuckles, but make sure you're careful," Sally says.

"Duly noted," Knuckles says.

Knuckles walks out of the room and closes the door. Knuckles walks down the hall. HE is going to find Finitives, even if he will have to find him himself.

In the meeting room, Sonic, Sally, Julie-Su, and Lien-Da are still in the room with weary looks on their faces.

"Well, I don't think Knuckles is taking this well at all," Sonic says.

"He's still on edge about what happened a long time ago. Can't blame him. After the trouble of Finitevus' experiment did to him," Lien-Da says.

Julie-Su sighs sadly, "And he still blames him for his father's death. I'm afraid there are some scars that are not so easy for Knuckles to remove."

"Seems like it. I somehow knew he never got over it, but we were teenagers back then," Sonic says.

Sally says, "And I'm sure there are some things that aren't easy for you to let go as well."

"Got me there," Sonic says.

Lien-Da fake coughs, "How about we focus on the real situation, like who was Finitevus talking with my son?"

"That's something we don't know. I'm sure we'll figure something out," Julie-Su says.

"I hope so. I don't even want to think what he's doing here and making contact with my son," Lien-Da says.

After having lunch, the gang decide to hang out at the arcade at the mall. They hope it can help Yong-Ho keep his mind off of his troubling thoughts. Everyone are playing arcade games, and having snacks. Mostly Chomper is eating snacks.

Maria and Yong-Ho are playing a shooting game. They hit every target that lights up.

"Hope you're not going easy on me?" Maria asks with a grin.

"Trust me, I never go easy on anyone," Yong-Ho says.

Maria laughs, "Good. Because I don't need my boyfriend going easy on me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Yong-Ho says.

The two continue to fire at the bright targets lighting up.

Everyone else look to see the competition that is going on at the shooting gallery. They see the two are firing at the targets like crazy.

"Woah! Look at them go!" Manic says.

"Yeah. They are evenly match," Sonia says.

Mystic says, "I have to say, they both have the same abilities and strength."

"I swear, those two are doing this to be dating each other," Chomer says.

"Well, they have been going out together for a while now. I have to admit, that have a fun way of expressing their love," Sugar says.

"If love mean always competing against each other and then go all lovey dovey, then yes that is an expression of love," Chomper bluntly says.

"Oh Chomer, my mom told me that love expresses all kind of passion and expressions towards each other," Melody says.

"Yes. Love can be so romantic," Twinkle says.

"Try sappy," Manic says, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh Manic," Sonia firmly scolds.

Suddenly Maria cheers, "I win!"

"Yeah you win, but I still got you," Yong-Ho says.

Then picks Maria up by her waist.

"Hey, you put me down," Maria scolds while laughing.

Everyone else begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

After the fun time at the arcade, the Freedom Fighters Group walk outside to see the sun is starting to go down. Which means, it's starting to get late.

"Well, it looks like it's going to get dark," Mystic says.

"Um yes, my mother doesn't want me to stay up late," Sugar says.

"Yeah. We should get home," Melody says.

Skye shyly says, "You're right, mom doesn't want us to be home late."

"Right, good night everyone," Maria says.

Everyone say good night and will seeing them at school tomorrow. Everyone head back home for the night so they can get some sleep. Yong-Ho agrees to take Twinkle and Sugar back home. After dropping them both at home, Yomg-Ho decide to walk back to his house before his mother and brother begin to worry.

Yong-Ho begins to walk on the sidewalk to head back home. As Yong-Ho walks down the sidewalk, he feels that someone is watching him. He turns around to see no one is around. Yong-Ho shrugs it off, and walks along the sidewalk. Yong-Ho looks to see an alley, but hears crashing sounds.

"What in the world?" Yong-Ho mutters to himself.

Yong-Ho decides to shrug it off and decides to head back home. After some time of walking, Yong-Ho is close to where his house is. He is walking past a different alley so he can get home, but suddenly, someone drags into the alley.

Yong-Ho then finds himself being pressed into the wall. He is able to open his eye to see a hooded figure with a beak.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Yong-Ho shouts.

Yong-Ho then kicks the hooded figure and manages to get on his feet. Suddenly, four more of those hooded gray beak figures appear.

Yong-Ho cracks his knuckles, "Looks like I'll have to fight you guys before dinner tonight."

The figures begin to attack Yong-Ho with electric guns. Yong-Ho continues to dodge them and is able to fight off the beaked figures. Yong-Ho continues to use his fists at his attackers. When they try to fire at him, Yong-Ho flies in the air and uses his chaos energy to attack him.

"Why are you attacking me anyway?!" Yong-Ho demands.

"That is something we can't reveal," One of the hooded figures says.

Then the other says, "But you will be coming with us."

Yong-Ho is not going to let anyone those figures take him by force. Yong-Ho continues to fight off the attackers so he can get away. As Yong-Ho fight off the attackers, another hooded beaked figure secretly sneaks up to Yong-Ho with a strange ring in their hand. When Yong-Ho gets close to the figure, that being throws the ring and the it enlarges.

Suddenly, one of them kicks Yong-Ho and sends him through the ring. Then the other five including the hidden one follow after him.

Yong-Ho manages to get up and look to see the six figures. They continues to fight Yong-Ho. Yong-Ho tries his best to fight off the mysterious hooded men, but they continues to fire him with lasers.

Yong-Ho says, "Alright, I just had enough with your creep… I want to know who send you after…"

Suddenly, Yong-Ho is blasted from the back from behind and cause him to collapse to the ground. Yong-Ho groans and soon lost consciousness.

Later in the night, Maria, Manic, and Sonia are getting ready for bed. After they brush their teeth, and put on their pajamas. They head off to their bedrooms, when they hear a call.

Maria walks to the phone, and says, "Hello."

Maira begins to walk to the person, "Hello Lien-Da… um, no I haven't seen Yong-Ho since we left… He hasn't come home yet… and you called the others and they haven't seen him either… I'll see if I can keep an eye on him… Goodnight"

Maria then hangs up the phone.

"What happened sis?" Manic asks.

"What happened to Yong-Ho?" Sonia adds.

"I don't know. Lien-Da called and asked us where he is. Apparently he never returned home. Yong-Ho took Twinkle and Sugar home, but haven't seen him since," Maria says.

"That doesn't sound good," Sonia says.

"I know. Lien-Da is going to wait until he gets home. I hope he gets him, his mother is starting to worry," Maria says.

Maria lays down in her bed, but isn't able to sleep. She explains to her parents about the call and promised to keep an eye on him and let the police know.

"Yong-Ho, where are you?" Maria worriedly asks herself.

Maria then begins to fall asleep for the night.

In where Yong-Ho is, he is still knocked out cold. The way it looks, Yong-Ho will be knocked out for ours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clues to the Echidna

The next day, Maria and the twins are out of bed and having breakfast with their parents. Maria is eating slower than the others, and looks like she hasn't been able to get some sleep. Sonic and Sally look to see Maria looking down and isn't eating much of her food.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Sally asks.

"Yes mom, there is something. I can't stop thinking about what Lien-Da told me yesterday. Yong-Ho is usually on time. It's not like him, to be late and hasn't said a word to any of us about it," Maria says.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a tough kid as much as you are. I'll be he'll call you soon enough," Sonic says.

Just then the video phone begins to ring.

"I'll get it," Sally says, getting up from her seat.

Maria and her family continue eat their breakfast.

They soon hear Sally's conversation, "Hello Lien-Da, how are you doing… No. I haven't seen Yong-Ho since yesterday… And you called his other friends and none of them are seen him either…. I'm sure he'll be around…. Don't worry, we'll find him….Yes we'll see you soon"

Hearing the conversation, Maria can tell that this is not a good sign.

Sally walks to the kitchen and sadly sighs.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Sonic asks.

"It's Yong-Ho he didn't came home last night, and no one seem to have seen him. Lien-Da and her family will be arriving soon. Knuckles and the others will arriving soon," Sally says.

"This is not a good idea," Sonic says.

"Yes. It isn't," Sonic says.

Maria becomes stunned to hear that Yong-Ho hasn't come home yet. She knows that something I'd definitely wrong.

Sleeping in her bed is Melody Prower. She is sleeping like nothing can disturb her, but it's disturbed by a phone call. Melody walks up from her sleep and tiredly walks to the video screen. Then turns it on to reveal Maria.

"Melody. Melody wake up!" Maria says.

"What is it?!" Melody asks with a yawn.

"Melody listen, Yong-Ho's missing," Maria says.

This shocks Melody, "He's what?!"

"He's missing. Listen, we need to call the others and you all meet me at the castle in an hour. Can you do that?" Maria informs.

"Right," Melody says.

"Thanks," Maria says. Then hangs up her video phone.

Maria becomes worried, "Yong-Ho, what happened to you? And… Where are you?"

Maria begins to grow very worried for her boyfriend and wonders what could have happen to him.

Still has his eyes closed, Yong-Ho begins to groan as he moves his head a little. Soon he begins to open his eyes a little. It's a little blurry, but he can see a table of some kind, full of tubes, and a few machines. When his vision begins clear, he can see that this strange place looks like a lab.

Yong-Ho feels his head hurting as he tries to remember, "What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting those strange hooded guys and… I think I fell through a ring of home kind."

Suddenly Yong-Ho remembers that he someone ends up getting hit from behind and lost consciousness.

"That's right. Someone else was in the room besides me and those hooded guys and zapped me from behind," Yong-Ho says to himself.

He then looks around to see the strange lab full of science type equipments and machines.

"What is this place? Whatever it is, I need to get out of here," Yong-Ho says.

When he tries to get up he feels something on his wrists and some kind of clanging sound. He looks at his feet to see his ankle are cuffed with chains attached the two close together. Then he turns his head to see his wrists are cuffed with the same shackle and chain to a pipe in the floor.

"What's going on?" Why did someone chained me up?" Yong-Hon asks himself in shock.

Yong-Ho begins to pull on his chains in hope of escape, but the shackles and chair are too tough for him to break. Not even his chaos energy has any affect.

"Calm yourself, you're not in really danger, but I do have to keep you here in case of resistance," A sinister voice speaks up.

Yong-Ho turns his head to see the source of the voice. He is shocked to see the white Echidna from a few days ago, Dr. Finitevus. The white Echidna then walks towards Yong-Ho with a smirk on his face.

"You're the guys I saw a few days ago," Yong-Ho says.

"Correct. I'm not too surprised that you remember," Finitevus says.

Yong-Ho firmly stares at him, and asks, "Dr. Finitevus was it? I want to know what's going on her here? I suspect that you're the ones who sent those hooded guys to attack me. What is this place? Why did you sent those guys after me? And why you want me for?"

Finitevus lets out a ghastly laugh giving Yong-Ho shivers down his spine.

"My dear boy, all of it will be revealed in good time. However, I can't give too much away," Finitevus says.

"And why not?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Let's just say that I'll tell you about it all later. I can reveal that I send my men to bring you to me," Finiveus says.

"Why would you that?" Yong-Ho asks.

Finitevus doesn't say a word at first. He kneels down to Yong-Ho and cuffs his chin with one hand.

He answers, "I needed you. There is an important goal I'm trying to accomplish, and it seems you're the one who can give it to me."

"A goal?" Yong-Ho asks, looking confused.

"Of course, that is something that I am unable to reveal right away. There are still some difficulties that needed to work out," Finitevus says.

He then brings out a small looking spray, "I'm afraid that our meeting will have to be cut short. Until then… Sweet dreams."

He sprays a kind of gas at Yong-Ho causing him to cough before he falls back to unconscious. Finitevus then makes a smirk on his face and then leaves to continue the work he plans to do. Unknown to the white Echidna, a small microphone is hanging on top of the ceiling, and is recording Finitevus and Yong-Ho's conversation.

Back in New Mobotropolis, Maria is in her bedroom with her friends. They are discussing about Yong-Ho's disappearance.

"Alright, all we know is that we have no clues that can lead to Yong-Ho's disappearance," Chomper says.

"It seems so. We can't find anything that could be realized to how he disappeared," Sugar adds.

Sonia says, "It's like he vanished into thin air."

"And we don't seem to have any leads," Mystic adds.

Maria thinks, "Maybe… Or maybe we do."

"What do you mean?" Twinkle asks.

"Didn't you all notice that Knuckles has been acting strange for the last few days. What's more, he seems to be aware of this Dr. Finitevus when the rest of us don't," Maria says.

"What are you saying?" Skye asks.

"I'm starting to think that Knuckles knows something about this Finitevus that we don't. Plus, Yong-Ho only saw him a few days ago, and he hadn't seen him since," Maria says.

Melody asks, "Are you suggesting that is strange white Echidna Dr. Finitevus has something to do with Yong-Ho's disappearance?"

"It's possible. But I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, Knuckles, Lien-Da, and Dimitri knows something about Dr. Finitevus, and I think it's about time we know what that is," Maria says.

"Still, are you sure they're going to tell us if we ask, especially Knuckles? He hasn't been in a good mood lately," Manic asks.

"We have to. It might be a link to Yong-Ho's disappearance. Any bit of information counts," Maria says.

Chomper says, "You know, it will be nice to have Dad, Espio, and Charmy to help us out with this case."

"Well they're not. They're both are away on an important case," Mystic says.

"You're right. They'll be gone for a while now," Twinkle says.

Maria sighs, "Like it or not, we need to talk to them."

"I suppose so. The chances that Knuckles, Lien-Da or Dimitri is going to answer our question is close to nothing," Melody says.

"We have to try," Sonia says.

"You're right. It seems to be our only chance to finding Yong-Ho," Mystic says.

"Then let's go," Skye says.

Everyone begins to leave the room, and head to the meeting room where Sonic and the others are most likely to be. Maria still can't help but worry about Yong-Ho. She hopes that she and the others could find her before something happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Past Enerjacks

At a large door is the entrance to the meeting room, most likely where Sonic and Sally are talking to Knuckles, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Lara-Su, and Dimitri. Sneaking outside of the door, Maria and her friends are going to hear what is going on. When they reach the door, they remain quiet to hear the conversation on the other side, using a glass cup.

"Um, why are we using that cup?" Twinkle whispers.

"My dad showed me this trick. It's used to help hear conversations from the door or wall," Chomer says.

"Yes," Sugar replies.

Maria shushes everyone, "Quiet, I can hear voices on the other side."

A few others bring out glass cups and place them in front of the door. The smaller end is at the door while the wider end is facing them. They soon begin to hear the conversation from the otherside. In the meeting room, Sonic and Sally are discussing about Yong-Ho's disappearance.

Knuckles has his own suspeciousn, "I'm telling you, it has to be Finitevus. He was the one who was talking to Yong-Ho."

"But that isn't enough to confirm that he's responsible for the boy's disappearance or his motive," Sally says.

"I have a good idea why! He's going to use Yong-Ho in one of his sick experiments!" Knuckles says in anger.

"Experiment?" Melody asks, looking confused.

"Let's continue to listen," Chomper replies.

Lien-Da sighs, "I hate to admit it, but Knuckles could be right. He has used many of our kind in one of our experiments. I just can't believe he would be doing this, especially to Yong-Ho."

"You're right. What's more, he did this three times to the same family," Sonic says.

"Don't remind me," Knuckles says gritting his teeth.

"Now Knuckles, you haven't seen Finitevus and he already made you upset," Dimitri says.

"I know, but this is something that Finitevus would pull. He's the reason you look like this. He's the reason for my father's death," Knuckles says, trying to calm himself down.

Maria and the others from the otherside are stunned to hear this. Melody is so shocked, that she drops her glass up to the ground and it shatters. Unfortunately, that end up catching the adults' attention.

"What was…?" Lara-Su asks.

"Someone is spying on us," Dimitri says.

Sally says, "And I think I know who they are."

Sonic and Sally walks to the front of the door.

"Sonia, Manic, we know you and your friends are other there," Sonic says.

Then Sally says, "Maria, you too."

Everyone wait until the door slowly open. Maria, Sonia, and Manic are the first to walk inside.

"Um hi mom. Hi dad," Manic says.

"Sorry mom, but we were going to ask Knuckles and the others about the strange Echidna Yong-Ho saw and…" Sonia says.

"We think they have an idea to what happened to Yong-Ho," Maria says.

Dimitir sighs, "Somehow, I knew you children will figure this out sooner or later."

"We're sorry. We thought you will be angry if we ask," Sugar replies.

Mystic mumbles, "Especially Knuckles."

"Well, I'm not angry for you wanting answers," Knuckles says.

Then shouts making the kids cover their ears, "I'm angry because you kids decided to eavesdrop on us!"

"You can't blame the children honey. They didn't know that Finitevus was so dangerous. They weren't even with us when it all happen," Julie-Su says.

Maria asks, "When what happened? You guys don't seem to want to tell Yong-Ho anything."

Lien-Da sighs, "I guess you're right."

"Yes. I know this will be very painful for your Knuckles," Dimitri says, simplicity to Knuckles.

Knuckles sighs, "It is time they knew the truth."

"From what we heard, this Finitevus done a lot of experiments on Echidnas, and you're worried that he might do the same thing to Yong-Ho," Maria says.

"I'm afraid so. I don't really want to go into that detail, but there is one experiment that I'm worried about," Lien-Da says.

"What will that be?" Skye asks.

"Dimitri and I knew too well about that experiment, all too well. What's more, ti also caused my father's death. The Enerjack Resurrection," Knuckles bitterly says.

"Enerjack? Mystic asks.

"Resurrection?" Twinkle adds looking confused.

"Enerjack was a Echidna Demigod from a long time ago. Legend says that he used to be a Chaos Scientist. He hoped to use the Chaos force to gain knowledge, but was corrupted and turned against everyone, even his Aurora his beloved. Since he could be destroyed, he was scattered throughout the Chaos Force," Lara-Su says.

"Uh, what does this have to do with Yong-Ho?" Manic asks.

"Well, it's a long story about all this. In reality, I became an Enerjack after an incident a long time ago. Dr. Finitevus used me to understand the Enerjack power. When I'm no longer an Enerjack, his research come to a stand still. That is when he decided to turn Knuckles into one by hexing the Master Emerald," Dimitri says.

The kids are shocked to hear this.

"Wait, you were turned into a demigod?" Maria asks.

"Yes. I was. When I was Enerjack, I caused a lot of trouble, and well, changed a lot of Echidnas into normal ones and not attached to their machineries," Knuckles says.

Lien-Da says, "Yeah. Many of us were freaked out about it. What's more, as Enerjack, he destroyed many buildings and others. He also struck at New Mobotropolis at the time."

"Luckily, yours truly used the Master Emerald to turn into SuperSonic and battled him out," Sonic says.

"And you two were fighting like there's no tomorrow huh?" Maria suspects.

"How you know that?" Knuckles asks.

"Well, mom told me that. And well… my dad said that the Fake and the Knucklehead always seem to battle for dumb reasons," Maria says.

Knuckles groans, "Knucklehead. That's a name I hadn't heard in a long time."

"Yep. That sounds like Shadow," Sonic says.

"But, um, how were you able to change back to yourself?" Melody asks.

Knuckles sighs and turns his head away covering his face with his hat.

"You tell them, Julie," Knuckles says, gritting his teeth.

"When we found out that the Master Emerald was hexed. Me along with an old friend found Finitevus and the Master Emerald. Predicting someone will figure it out, he locked it. The only way to break it is someone to sacrifice their life. Knuckles' father, Locke decided to break the hex. Knuckles is back to his old self, but Locke paid the ultimate price. Knuckles never got over it ever since," Julie-Su says.

The kids becomes saddened to hear the whole story.

Maria sadly says, "That must have been so horrible."

"Yeah. No wonder you've been upset to talk about it. You're upset after the trouble Finitevus caused," Mystic says.

"Yeah. you still hold a grudge against him," Chomper says.

"That's also why you all got worried when Yong-Ho first met Finitevus, you're worried about Finitevus making contact with him," Melody adds.

Sugar asks, "But, if it was Finitevus who took Yong-Ho, why does he want him for?"

"You don't think he's going to use Yomg-Ho for the Enerjack Resurrection project?" Twinkle asks.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Knuckles says.

"Even if he's planning on doing such an insane project. How are we supposed to know where he is?" Maria asks.

"He's has a lab in a pyramid of Sandopolis. It's on Angel Island," Knuckles says.

"And how are we going to get there? That island can be anywhere by now," Maria asks.

"I have a few idea," Knuckles says.

Finally regaining consciousness, Yong-Ho is able to open his eyes and look to find himself facing the ceiling. Yong-Ho tries to move his body, but isn't able to move them. He quickly looks to find himself strapped to a metal table. The only thing he is able to move more freely is his head. This wrist, ankles, and stomach are strapped down, so he can't break out.

"What's going on?" Yong-Ho asks.

"What is going on my boy, is that you'll be helping me with my goal," A family voice says.

Yong-Ho turns his head to see Finitevus walking towards him with wired connected to suction cups in his hand.

"Let me go! Why do you want me for?!" Yong-Ho asks.

"I'm going to see if your capable…" Finitevus answers.

"Capable? Capable for what?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Why to see if you're capable enough to become the new Enerjack. The one who will help create a new world. Free everyone from corruption, and fill this world with peace and clarity," Finitevus says.

Yong-Ho becomes stunned to hear what Finitevus is planning to do with him. He doesn't understand fully, but it seems this scientist is trying to create a new world and is going to use Yong-Ho to do it. Finitevus then puts the suction cups with wires on Yong-Ho's forehead, chest, arms, palms, knees, and legs. Yong-Ho continues to struggle as he tries to break free from the restraints.

Finitevus then places his hand on Yong-Ho's head, "Try not to struggle. I'm only going to perform a test."

He then walks to a machine where the wires are connected to, "Now, this may hurt a bit."

The white Echidna presses a button on the keypad. Yong-Ho helplessly watch as he look at the ceiling. Green lights resembling rectangles appear and scan the young Echidna. Yong-Ho braces himself for the stinging feeling he has. Suddenly, a bright green energy surrounds him and begin to give him a bad shock, and soon begins to scream in agony.

Finitevus looks at the monitor and is satisfied to see the results.

"Yes…! Just a little more…" Finitevus says with a sinister smile.

Yong-Ho continues to scream as the green energy surrounds him. The results of the monitor are growing larger by the minute. And feeling too much pain, Yong-Ho sheds a tear from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forced to Power

In Knuckles home, Maria and the Freedom Fighters are waiting for Knuckles to find something in the closet. Some of the kids are waiting patiently for Knuckles to find a way to get them to Yong-Ho and to where he is.

Manic is getting impatient, "Knuckles, how long is this going to take?"

"Manic, you need to wait. I'm sure Knuckles is trying to find his best to find something that can help us rescue Yong-Ho," Sonia says.

Maria says, "I'm worried. I can't imagine what this Dr. Finitevus is doing to him."

"I'm sure that Yong-Ho is alright. He's very strong," Chomper says.

"I sure hope you're right," Maria says.

Knuckles comes out, and says, "Found it. This is how we're going to reach Sandopolis on Angel Island."

Knuckles brings out a large gold ring.

"A ring? How is that going to help us?" Melody asks.

Skye says, "I think my dad told me about it. He said that it's a Wrap Ring that can take you anywhere in Mobius. You just thought of the palace, and the Warp Ring creates a portal to lead us there."

"Wow! I never seen a Warp Ring before," Sugar says.

"Me either," Twinkle replies.

Maria turns to Mystic, "Have you seen a Warp Ring before?"

"No. My father told me about it once. They're used to help with teleportation quickly," Mystic says.

"Correct. And this is going to help us get to Sandopolis," Knuckles says.

He tosses the ring, and the ring enlarge as it lets out a glow.

The kids and teen surprisingly says, "Woah!"

"Now that we know where to go. Let's go get our friends back," Maria says.

Maria is the first to go through and on the other side, she is standing in a sandy area and there are ancient ruins in the area. Everyone else jump out of the Warp Ring, even Knuckles, Julie-Su, Dimiti, and Lien-Da. Soon as everyone are at the otherside. Knuckles make sure to close the ring, and hold it in his hand.

"Well, it looks like we're at the right place," Maria says.

"Sure hope so," Chomper says.

"But how are we going to know if Dr. Finitevus is even here?" Sonia asks.

"Our only chance is to go to the ancient ruin and find him. We also better do this quickly, I don't know how long Yong-Ho will last," Maria says.

Everyone nod their heads and begin to head to the ruin.

Lien-Da says, "We better be careful. I doubt Dr. Finitevus was able to kidnap Yong-Ho without any help."

"You're right. There's a possibility we'll ran into mercenaries or other bad guys," Maria says.

Everyone continue to walk to the ruins to find Yong-Ho and save him before something happens to him.

In thought, Maria says, "Don't worry Yong-Ho we're going to save you, just hang in there."

In the lab, Yong-Ho is taking deep breaths as he is still strapped to the table. AFter the experiment Finitevus has given to him, the scientist leaves the room and he hasn't been seen since. Yong-Ho desperately tries to break the restraints, but isn't able to get out.

"Why can't I get out of this stupid thing. My chaos energy isn't even working on these stupid straps," Yong-Ho angrily says.

"I made these straps especially to disconnect chaos energy," A voice says.

Yong-Ho turns his head to see Dr. Finitevus is back and with a few soldiers with him.

"Let me out of this thing!" Yong-Ho demands.

"Calm yourself boy, you'll be out soon enough. You're going to make an excellent Enerjack. Your chaos energy is very powerful the right Echidna to help with my cause in remaking this world," Finitevus says.

"Listen Doctor, I'm an echidna not a guinea pig for your experiment, and I'm certainly not going to be some kind of weapon to help you," Yong-Ho sternly says.

"So sorry Yong-Ho, but I'm afraid that you don't a choice in the matter," Finitevus says.

Then he says, "And soon you will become the very god to help rebuild this world and my research will be complete."

The soldiers walks over, and removes the straps and grabs hold of Yong-Ho. Yong-Ho tries to pull himself away from the bad guys, but they already have the cuffs and chains on his wrists. Then they begin to drag him away.

"Where are you taking me?" Yong-Ho asks.

"We're going to where my research will finally pay off, and soon you will begin your transformation into Enerjack," Finitevus answers with an evil grin on his face.

In the ruins, Maria and the others are able to reach it and begin to look around. Luckily since Knuckles and Julie-Su have been here before, it's easy to know where Finitevus' lab is at.

They look up to see pyramid that is where his lab is.

"So this is where Finitevus is?" Maria asks.

"Yes. Knuckles and I went here a long time ago when we were searching for him," Julie-Su says.

"And you're sure Yong-Ho is in there?" Maria asks.

"I know he's in there, and I have a few words with him when I find him," Lien-Da says, clutching her gun in anger.

"I think she's mad," Lara-Su says.

"No kidding. My mother tells me that you should never underestimate a mother's anger when someone threaten their kids," Chomper says.

"I have to agree," Melody says.

"Let's go find Yong-Ho and get out of here before something happens," Dimitir says.

Suddenly something fires at Dimitri, but Maria uses her chaos energy to create a force field around everyone as blasters come at them.

Lien-Da holds out her gun, "We're under attack."

"Look over there!" Sugar points out.

Everyone look to see hooded figures with beaks jump out and begin to fire at them.

Maria shouts, "Alright Freedom Fighters, time to get rid of these guys. Maybe one of them can tell us if they know it. Reasoning doesn't seem like an option to them, so let's pound them."

Maria puts down the shield and everyone are are Freedom Fighters begin to charge at the enemy. Mystic uses his ninja skills and weapons to fight off the enemies. Maria uses her chaos energy, speed, and physical strength to attack everyone of the enemy in sight. Sonia and Manic play along with the enemies and make then dizzy.

Twinkle uses her stingers to attack them and then hits them on the head with her fists. Knuckles and the other faults uses their ability to fight off the bad guys.

After defeating one, Maria grabs hold of the enemy, and says, "Alright, I want to know where Yong-Ho is."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," The soldier says.

Maria isn't going to believe him, "Yeah right. You and your boss took my friends and we want him back."

"Hmph! I'm afraid he is out along with the boy to a special location," The soldier says.

"And where would that be?" Maria firmly asks.

"I'm afraid I have no clue where he is. All I do know is that his work is about to pay off, and that boy is the key to it," The soldier says.

"You better not be lying," Maria says.

"Sorry, but Dr. Finitevus has made it clear that no one is supposed to know about it. I'm afraid I don't know where your friend and the Doctor is," The soldier says.

Maria grits her teeth in anger, and drops him to the ground.

Lien-Da comes over, and asks, "Maria, do you know where Yong-Ho is?"

"I'm afraid not. Dr. Finitevus has taken Yong-Ho to a place that only he knew, and he is going to start whatever he is working on. He told me that Yomg-Ho is the key that his work is finally going to pay off," Maria says.

"I was afraid of this," Lien-Da says.

Just then, a blast hits her on the shoulder.

Maria gasps, "Lien-Da!"

Maria turns to see more of the soldiers coming at them.

Maria then takes off her limiter wristbands, "Everyone find a place to hide. I'm taking off my wrist bands, and you know what will happen."

Knuckles picks up Lien-Da and carries her away.

Then he shouts, "Everyone hit the deck!"

Hearing the signal, everyone hurry to hide in one of the ancient ruins. Maris then charges up her energy that a fiery aura begin to form around her body.

Maria shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Maria then uses her shoes to super speed and punches, teleport, and performs all kinds of attacks at once. Everyone continue to look over to see Maria taking on each of the bad guys one by one. Knuckles remembers how Shadow is when he has his limiter wristbands off and has become very powerful.

At a different part of the island, Yong-Ho has been knocked out with a kind of gas, and is laying next to a large bright green emeralds. Dr. Finitevus is there, and is ready to perform his experiment.

"Now that the new Master Emerald is complete, I can use its power to finish my experiment," Finitevus says.

He touches the giant gem with one hand and begins to charge up his body into a bright green aura.

He then presents the other one to the unconscious Yong-Ho, and says, "Now, this will hurt a little…"

Finitevus then begins to fire the chaos energy at Yong-Ho.

After defeating the bad guys, Maria takes deep breaths a she is putting back her wristbands, the same one Yong-Ho has given to her.

Chomper asks, "Are you alright Maria?"

"I think so. Man, using my full potential always get me tired," Maria says.

"I think all of the enemy is defeated now," Mystic says.

"I hope so. I don't think my stinger is able to take it. I think it's even starting to bend a little," Twinkle says, looking at her stinger.

Maria says, "Now, all we have to do is find Yong-Ho and…"

But before she can finish, they are hit with some powerful Chaos Energy that send them back and fallen into the sand. Everyone groan as they are able to sit up.

"What just hit us?" Manic asks.

Melody looks up with a frighten look and points, "I-I-I T-t-t-think…. That!"

Everyone look up and gasp in shock. They see a figure floating in the air. It's seems to has red quills going down that is covered by a helmet as well as the face. The figure is wearing a blue body suit and gold color armor on the legs and feet, arms and hands, on the chest and back, the helmet that is gold and blue. Admitting from the gloves is a green color aura.

"What in the world is that?!" Sugar scaredly asks. Then hides behind Julie-Su.

"That… is what I'm afraid of…" Dimitri says.

The figure lands on the ground and begins to walk to the group.

"So you mean that's…" Chomper asks.

"That's right… it's Enerjack," Knuckle says, clutching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"Enerjack… then… that means…" Maria says, sounding speechless.

The being known as Enerjack walks to the group and is specifically walks to Maria. When he is like a few inches away from Maria, Enerjack takes off his helmet to reveal his face.

Maria gasps in shock to see that she is right. The other children are shocked as well, even Lien-Da is shocked. Knuckles, Julie-Su and Dimitri suspects this will happen, and are ready for what attack Enerjack as in mind.

However, the one that is standing in front of Maria is…

"Yong… Ho," Maira quietly says in shock.

Wearing the armor and has the helmet under his arm is in fact Yong-Ho.

Yong-Ho smiles, and says, "Yes Maria… it is me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Resurrected Enerjack

Paralyzed at the ancient ruins of Sandopolis, Maria her friends, and the Echidna family are shocked to see Yong-Ho in the blue bodysuit and gold armor. Everyone come to realize that Yong-Ho has become the new Enerjack. With the amount of Chaos Energy that has been used, Yong-Ho as Enerjack has become stronger when combined.

"Yong-Ho, what… what happened to you?" Mara asks.

"I'm fine Maria, you have nothing to worry about," Yong-Ho says.

Chomper angrily says, "Wha- the… You just launched Chaos Energy at us."

"I apologize, I didn't know if you were enemy or foe. I'm glad to see you all now. With all of us together, we can help restart a new world," Yong-Ho says.

"Beg your pardon?" Manic asks.

Maria asks, "Yong-Ho, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Yeah. What did Dr. Finitevus did to you?" Mystic adds.

"And where did you get that armor?" Twinkle adds.

"Well for starters, I come to you all as Enerjack, a living god... " Yong-Ho says.

That make everyone confused.

Then Yong-Ho says, "I want to show you how to live in the better tomorrow. A tomorrow free of pain and suffering. A tomorrow free of technology. A tomorrow built by my unmatched powers."

"Huh?" Everyone say looking confused.

"Um… Yong-Ho… why um, do you want us to be free from technology. Sure technology has been used for bad things, but depends how they use them. They can still be used for good," Sky shyly says.

"Are you kidding? If this a gag, you might as well tell us now," Chomper says as he begins laughing.

Maria and Yong-Ho are anything but amused with Chomper's laughter. Neither is everyone else.

Sonia asks, "Um Lara-Su, what is Yong-Ho talking about?"

"You see, when Enerjack became corrupted, he developed a hatred of technology," Lara-Su says.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"Let's just say, they're responsible for making him into a god," Lara-Su shyly says.

Lien-Da walks forward with concern, "Yong-Ho please, don't do this. You never used this power before and it could be dangerous. You can't really stop pain and suffering or technology. They just happen that way. You have to stop before it gets worse."

Yong-Ho glares at everyone and then puts on his helmet.

"Can't handle this power. Trust me, I know how to handle it," Yong-Ho says, sounding bitter.

Yong-Ho then makes his hand glow green and lifts, Lien-Da, Julie-Su, Dimitri and Knuckles with his power.

He then says, "I will show you I am right by example if I must."

"Yong-Ho! What are you doing?!" Maria asks in shock.

"I will liberate my claim from their own cybernetic tappings," Yong-Ho says.

Maria grabs Yong-Ho by his arm that cancels his power, "Stop! You'll hurt them!"

That causes the four Echidna to be dropped to the ground.

"Why you stop me?" Yong-Ho firmly asks.

Maria lets go of him, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea to take away their cybernetic tapping to say. Some are very needed like Knuckles and Dimitri."

"They don't need technology. I can use my power to fix that," Yong-Ho says.

Maria worriedly says, "Yong-Ho, your mother isn't wrong. Maybe you should stop this, too much of that power can be dangerous if you can't control it."

"I can control it very well, and it seems that I'll have to use it for other needs first," Yong-Ho says.

Then presents his hand in front of the group.

"Look out!" Julie-Su shouts.

Everyone quickly move out of the way as Yong-ho launches his Chaos Eneray at them.

Twinkle become spooked, "Yong-Ho, what are you doing?"

"I'll show you that I will save this world from its corruption," Yong-Ho says.

He then begins to fire Chaos Energy at Maria and everyone else. Quickly, many of them begin to dodge and run away.

Maria shouts, "Everyone gather around."

Everyone goes what she says, and Maria creates a Chaos Shield.

"What's wrong with Yong-Ho? Why is he acting like this?" Melody asks.

"What happened to our friend?" Sugar adds.

"I'm afraid Finitevus has warped Yomg-Ho's mind into his vision. Like what happened to Yong-Ho, when I became Enerjack, I ended up attacking everyone and thinking this world is corrupted. Sadly, I was the one being corrupted by this power," Knuckles says.

"How are we going to fix him?" Mystic asks.

"We need to find out what caused Yong-ho to become like this, and there's only one person who knows," Knuckles says.

Maria sighs, "Finitevus huh?"

"Yes," Julie-Su says.

"Alright Freedom Fighters, here's the plan. Knuckles and Dimitri will try to keep Yong-Ho distracted for as long as possible," Maria says.

Lein-Da says with anger, "I'm going with them. I have a few words with my old colleague."

"Will do…. I really hate to do this, but…" Maria says.

Maria puts the shield down, and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Maria launches energy to stop Yong-Ho, but he manages to blast them back, creating a lot of smoke.

Maria shouts, "Guys, run for it!"

Knuckles, Lien-Da, and Dimitri hurry away from the scene. When the smoke clears, the the Echidnas are gone. Maria and the others turn to see Yong-Ho. They really don't want to fight their friend, but don't have a choice.

"Maria, what will we do?" Skye says.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like we're going to have to fight him in order to give Knuckles and the others some time to fix him," Maria says.

"She's right. It's the only way to stall him long enough," Lara-Su says.

"Yeah. I just hope he can forgive us for this," Maria says.

Then shouts, "Alright Freedom Fighters, let's do this!"

With that, everyone begin to head towards Yong-Ho and vise versa. It upset the Freedom Fighters because they have to go up against their friend, but it's the only way to give the three Echidna some time to find a cure for this corruption.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Lien-Da and Dimitri are searching around to find the echidna responsible for this mess. Lien-Da has her rocket missile out and is out for the kill. She looks through every ancient ruin around her, but can't find the scientist who is corrupted her son.

"Lien-Da is very serious about this," Dimitri says.

"I think you're right. I can't blame her, not after what Finitevus did," Knuckles says.

"I can hear you, and you're right. I don't think I could ever forgive Finitevus for what he has done," Lien-Da says in anger.

"I promise Lien-Da, Finitevus will answer to his act," Knuckle says.

"All answer alright. To you it might have been a crime, but I think it's justice," A familiar voice says.

Then three turn around to see the white Echidna.

"Finitevus!" Knuckles angrily shouts.

Lien-Da angrily says, "So you are behind this!"

Lien-Da charges at him and throws him to walls a few times. Then grabs him by the collar of his cape and lifts him up.

With a smirk, Finitevus says, "Hello Lien-Da, it's been long since the last time I saw you."

"Don't give me any formalities! I know what you did to my son! How could you turn him into Enerjack?! You remember the last time Knuckles became Enerjack and went out of control! I want to know what you did and how to fix him! I WANT ANSWERS!" Lien-Da demands in rage.

"Alright. I'll tell you, it won't do you any good anyway," Finitevus says.

Lien-Da firmly asks, "What do you mean by that?"

At the fight, Maria and her friends are giving their all. They try to battle out with Yong-Ho, even try to reason with him, but the young Echidna continue to attack and not listen to reason. They really have no choice, but to fight back.

"Alright Freedom Fighters, let's try to pin him down!" Maria commands.

Everyone surround Yong-Ho and charges at him, but the boy isn't making a move at all.

Suddenly, Yong-Ho eyes glow as he shouts, "Enough!"

Suddenly, everyone around him are trapped in a chaos field.

"What happened?" Twinkle asks.

"I can't move," Manic says.

"Me either," Sonia adds.

Suddenly, Yong-Ho begins to walk around them as he says, "I am profoundly disappointed by all of you. You've known me as a friend, and yet you turned on me. I thought my friends would accept my generous offer. I will set everything right. I was planning on being gentle on you and New Mobotropolis. As my benefactor Finitevus has showed me, this world must be purged with fire…"

"Yong-Ho, you know that it's not like that all! That it not how this world is at all! This isn't like you at all! You're not this Enerjack! You're touch, strong, hard headed, but your also brave and kind hearted! Reshaping the world with Chaos Energy isn't you! Finitevus must have messed with your mind. This isn't the answer! Please, don't this!" Maria says as she begins to shed tears.

Suddenly, in the eyes of Enerjack he sees a female Echidna wearing a white gown.

"Please Enerjack, don't do this," The female Echidna begs.

Suddenly, Yong-Go becomes stunned, "Aurora-La?"

"No. you… you can't be here. Aurora-La?" Yong-Ho asks looking spooked.

Suddenly, the female Echidna known Aurora-La says, "Please Enerjack, this isn't the way! This isn't you! The Chaos Energy has corrupted you! Don't do this, please! I could care less about all this your talking about, we just want our friend back!"

Yong-Ho clutches his head in pain at first, but stops and shows a firm glare at Maria. Yong-Ho walks to Maria, and cuffs her muzzle with his hand. Then lifts, Maria's face so she will face him.

"I'm sorry Maria, but this is the only way. You know as well as I that peace doesn't last forever when we just do things ourselves. With the power of Enerjack, we'll be able to create peace and never have to worry about suffering and pain every again. You're just like me, you have a lot of potential to create peace and sanctuary," Yong-Ho says.

"What are you saying?" Maria asks.

"Please Maria, join me. With you, we can create a better world for our friends, family, and everyone in this world," Yong-Ho says.

Maria is stunned and soon begins to shed tears, "I… I…"

But before Maria can answer, someone spin dashes Yong-Ho in the stomach and ends him back. That cause the energy to disappear and release everyone from it. Everyone turn to see the one who done the spin dash is Sonic. What's more, Sally, Tails, Mina, and the The Chaotix are with them.

"Mom! Dad!" Manic and Sonia happily says.

Manic and Sonia happily run to their parents and hug with with glee.

"What are you doing here?" Sonia asks.

"We figure that you can use some more help so we all decided to come," Sonic says.

"But how did you know to specifically come here?" Maria asks.

"Well Knuckles told us, as well as a special source that shows us what Finitevus is up to," Sally says.

"And who would that be?" Melody asks.

"That will be us of course," A familiar voice says.

Everyone look up to see two familiar figures on the roof, especially for Maria.

"Dad"! Rouge?!" Maria asks in surprise.

At the different side of the ruins, Knuckles and Dimitri watch as Lien-Da is interrogating Finitevus, more like threatening him.

"Start talking Finitevus," Lien-Da says.

"Try to restrain yourself, Lien-Da. I only did it to reshape this corrupted world, and your son is honored to become the god to do just that," Finitevus says.

"By what force?" Lien-Da says.

Dimitri floats over, "Lien-Da, you have to calm down."

"No promises, but I'll try," Lien-Da says.

"You haven't changed a bit, since the last I saw you. As for your son, he is as stubborn as you were. He made the perfect Enerjack. Of course, I need to make a few few precautions in case you come snooping around," Finitevus says.

Knuckles glares at him, "What kind of precautions? Don't tell me you to a hex on him."

"Not quite. You see, I created a New Master Emerald and it's just as powerful as the original. I used its power to turn the boy into a god. Of course, I ddi hex the Emerald twice to be double sure no one is able to break it," Finitevus says.

"And what will that be?" Dimitri asks.

The white Echidna smirks, and says, "My first hex gives anyone a chaos energy like shock. Those who are able to withstand the power is able to do so. The other… well, it's something that Knuckles knew very well, the one his father was able to break."

"My father was… wait don't tell me?! You used the same hex that caused my father's death?!" Knuckles asks, in shock.

Lien-Da and Dimitri are stunned to hear this as Finitevus creates an evil smirk on his face. Knuckles knows that this is the hex that Finitevus used, and… someone will have to end up giving up their life to save Yong-Ho from becoming Enerjack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maria's Heartbreaking Sacrifice

In the ruin, Shadow and Rouge have make an appearance and join in with the others.

"Dad? Rouge? What are you both doing here?" Maria asks.

"What? Can't say hello to our favorite little girl," Rouge says.

Then gives Maria kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you too, but I didn't expect to see you here," Maria says.

Shadow walks over, "I had a feeling you are going to need some help. Rouge was able to have a hidden camera in Finitevus lab to observe his activity, and a stealth bot to spy on his outside activity."

"That's good," Sonia says.

"Yes. We also know how to break the hex on Yong-Ho," Rouge says.

Chomper says, "Really? That's great!"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it comes at a price. Finiteves put two hexes on this new Master Emerald. Someone has to be powerful enough to withstand the hex, and… someone will end up sacrificing their life," Shadow says.

Everyone gasp in shock.

"Their… their life!" Lara-Su shockley says.

Julie-Su says, "Looks like Finitevus wants to take extra precautions so Enerjack can stay alive."

"But what can we do?" Mystic asks.

Suddenly, Chaos Energy blast Shadow and he ends up hitting Sonic, knocking them both to the ground.

The three kids exclaim, "Dad!"

Maria and the twins turn to see Yong-Ho has his hands powered with energy and clutches his fist. He is also gritting his teeth with anger.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to take the king and the Ultimate Lifeform first," Yong-Ho says.

Maria screams, "Yong-Ho no!"

Yong-Ho flies over and passes Maria to attack Sonic and Shadow. The two hedgehogs dodges the attack and begin to attack back.

"Yong-Ho please stop!" Maria shouts.

But Yong-Ho isn't listening, and continues to attack.

Mystic then takes Maria's bag, and takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"We have no choice, but to give them these," Mystic says.

Maria saddens and says, "Do it."

Mystic hurries to throw the two hedgehogs the seven Chaos Emeralds. That's when they both see the emeralds. Sonic jumps up and quickly grab the seven emeralds.

"Looks like we need to use these," Shadow says.

"Exactly," Sonic says.

The two hedgehogs focus their energy on the emeralds and they form around them. That is when they both change to their super forms.

Sally says, "I have seen this in years."

"You can say that again," Vector says.

"And it seems it's the only way to keep those two contain until we can come up with a plan," Espio says.

Charmy asks, "But how?"

"I got one way," Lien-Da's voice comes up.

Everyone turn their heads to see Knuckles, and Demitir. Lien-Da is also dragging Finitevus along with her. All of them should be angry, but Maria and her friends are scared to see the vicious look on Lien-Da's face. She's really furious with Finitevus now.

Maria nervously asks, "I'm guessing that Finitevus, huh?"

"You got that right," Lien-Da bitterly says, and pushes him forward.

Sugar scaredly says, "Um, Ms. Lien-Da can you please calm down."

"Yeah. We still need to help Yong-Ho," Twinkle says.

"I know, but we have a problem," Lien-Da says.

"Let me guess, Finitevus told you about the two hexes and someone will end up dying if it's broken?" Maria questions.

"How you know?" Dimitri asks.

"Because of our dad, and both of our fathers are fighting Yong-Ho right now," Manic says.

Then Sonia says, "And they used their super forms to do it."

"What?!" Knuckles asks, and looks at the sky.

He then sees Yong-Ho fighting with Shadow and Sonic.

"Looks like those two are able to use the abilities, but they won't last long," Dimitri says.

"We need to do something," Skye says.

Maria turns to the scientist, "Alright Finitevus, how about you remove the hexes you put on this so called New Master Emerald you made."

"So you know. I'm afraid it can not be removed by normal means, even if I wanted to," Finitevus answers.

"And we should believe you why?" Chomper asks in anger.

"Because… once the hex is placed there is no way to remove it, but to break it," Finitevus says.

"In other words, the only way to break it is for someone to sacrifice their life," Mystic suspects.

"Yes," Finitevus answers.

Chomper grits his teeth, "That's just great. In order to save one of our friends, we'll end up losing another one."

"Now what do we do?" Sonia asks.

Finitevus says, "There's nothing you can do. Once Enerjack finish off those two hedgehogs, he will reshape the world. He'll free everyone from corruption that the beings have done on this planet."

"But this is wrong… so very wrong…" Maria says.

Then says in anger, "You forced Yong-Ho to become a god that detest technology and warped his mind into what you envisioned! Sure, there has been bad people and corruption, but that doesn't mean everyone or everything is corrupted! There are still good people in this world who are willing to fight for peace! Your type of peace ends up destroying everything around it! I don't want Yong-Ho to go through this because of your own eyes of creating sanctuary in this world!"

"And by the way, thanks for telling me how to break the hex!" Maria says, walking to Finitevus.

Maria then gras his arm, and takes one of his Warp Rings from his wrist.

Maria then throws it and quickly goes through it because anyone can have a say in it.

"Where is Maria going?" Sugar asks.

"She sounds upset about it!" Twinkle adds.

"And she sounds serious when she said that she doesn't want Yong-Ho to become Enerjack," Chomper adds.

Suddenly, Knuckles gasps in realization , "She wouldn't…!"

Maria jumps through the ring and reaches the other side, then the ring shrink and the girl takes it in her hand.

She turns her head to see the New Master Emerald on the altar.

"This must be it," Maria says to herself.

She climbs up the alter to see the New Master Emerald. It looks almost like the real one. Then Maria walks right towards it until she is only a feet away. Maria looks at the New Master Emerald to see it's glow, and it's the key that has changed Yong-Ho to Enerjack and it's the only way to change it back. She then reaches her hand out to touch it to break the awful spell.

Suddenly, Maria stops, "If I touch the emerald and tap to its power to release the spell, I'll never see Yong-Ho, my family, and my friends again. I'll lose my life."

Maria then looks up in the sky to see Shadow and Sonic fighting off Yong-Ho, and they aren't lasting very long.

Maria shakes her head and says, "I have to… there's no other way. Yong-Ho! Everyone! I'm sorry!"

Maria then climbs on the New Master Emerald and begins to tap into its power. That is when the Chaos Emeralds appear around the New Master Emerald. Suddenly, an electric shock appears and causes her to scream, but Maria decides to hang on and says the ritual Lara-Su says to her.

"The servers are the seven chaos…!" Maria calls out.

As he punches Yong-Ho, Sonic begins to notice that he's weaking.

Maria continues the ritual on the stone, "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart…"

Sonic and Shadow stop fighting to see Yong-Ho is clutching his head in pain, and feels he is losing his power.

Maria continues to feel the hex on the Emerald and the pain of it. Maria begins to shed tears from her, but continues to hang on.

She says, "Please, release Yong-Ho! Give him back his life! Free my true love from this this dark power!"

Suddenly, a large blow of Chaos Energy surround the area. Yong-Ho suddenly, feels something.

Then hears Maria's voice, "I love you, Yong-Ho!"

"Maria!" Yong-Ho speaks.

Hearing her voice, Yong-Ho flies back down to the island and to find where Maria is. At the Emerald, Maria then lets out tears with a smile on her face. Finally, Yong-Ho reaches the New Master Emerald, as he loses the Enerjack powers and is back to his original self. Then he hurries to climb the stairs. At the same time, everyone else hurry out of the forest to see Yong-Ho running up the stairs to the altar.

When Yong-Ho reaches the top, he gasps in shock and devastation. He sees Maria laying on the ground besides the New Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, but her body is transparent. Maria is unconscious and her body begins to disappear in shimmering sparkles.

"Maria!" Yong-Ho screams, and runs to her.

He then tries to pick her up, but goes past his hands. He then sees the small box that has Yong-Ho's name on it. He opens it to reveal red metal brace knuckle. The one that he wants for his birthday. Yong-Ho soon begins to shed tears as everyone are able to reach the top and are stunned to see Maria fading. Yong-Ho then places his hand on Maria as the last bit of her body fades away.

Yong-Ho begins to shed tears, "Maria…"

Suddenly, a large green energy begins to surround his body. Then explodes when he begins to scream in tears. The energy is so powerful that is blind everyone and almost knock them over. The light doesn't last long. Everyone look to see Yong-Ho crying as he hugs himself in devastation, knowing that the girl he love is gone forever.

Then screams on the top of his lunges, "MARIA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love that Brings Back Life and Happiness

In an large space of strange multi color aurora. Maria is floating in thin air and looks like she is in a deep sleep. She then slowly opens her eyes half way and is in a daze.

"What happened? Where am I?" Maria asks herself.

"Maria… Maria…" A female's voice calls out.

"Huh?" Maria replies.

Maria turns her head to see a light red Echidna wearing a white elegant dress. She shows a calm smile on her face.

"Who… who are you?" Maria asks.

"I am the Goddess Aurora, I saw what happened to you and looked into your heart, and decided that you deserve a second chance. Although, you didn't really die," Aurora answers.

"Died? Aurora? Second Chance?" Maria asks, looking confused.

That is when Maria remembers what has happen. She is able to break the hex and set Yong-Ho free, but it ends up costing her life. Maria manages to fully wake up, and floats in the air to see the Echidna goddess.

"I'm sorry. I was so dazed. I don't understand. What do you mean, but giving me a second chance? And what did you mean that I didn't die?" Maria asks, confused.

Aurora giggles, "I'm sorry for the confusion. You see, your body maybe gone, but your soul is still alive. I looked into your soul and memories and see what you could do. You are meant to be immortal, and the hex didn't killed you, but send your soul here."

"I think I understand," Maria says.

Then Aurora says, "And that, you deserve to go back to the world of the living."

"Really? But how will I do that?" Maria asks.

"It's easy. You just need help form the person who care for you best," Aurora says.

Maria says, "Okay. I think I'm ready."

"I'm glad to hear. Hope you and your friends continue to grow and help guide everyone to the peace that will make everyone happy," Aurora says.

"Thank you," Maria says.

Aurora uses her power to teleport Maria to a gray scenery, it looks like the New Master Emerald Altar. She looks at herself to see that her body is gray as well.

Maria looks around, and calls out, "Yong-Ho! Dad! Mom! Anyone! Where are you?"

At the real Alter, Yong-Ho can't stop shedding tears for Maria's supposed death. Suddenly, hear senses something and stops crying.

Yong-Ho asks, "Maria?"

Still in the gray zone, Maria hears someone and turns her head to where the emerald is. Maria takes a step and the scenery change to the park of New Mobotropolis and it gain colors.

Yong-ho looks up to see the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow and a strange sparkling light appears. In the park, Maria begins to run across it, then turns to see the location in the park that brings her loss of memories.

Maria smiles, "This… this is where we first met."

Yong-Ho looks to see the glow is getting brighter. Soon he begins to smile.

In the zone, Maria is running and each scene changes to the places of her memories. The paradise of her Chao friends, the mall, all the places that she, her friends, and family have go to in the past. Maria shows a bit smile on her face, and soon the scene changes to being in a white place showing colors and stars.

At the altar, everyone run over to see what is going on. Yong-Ho is still stunned that his hands falls to the ground. Soon, he sees a familiar face inside… it's none other than Maria."

Maria continues to run as she happily shouts, "Yong-Ho!"

"Maria!" Yong-Ho screams in happiness, and jumps into the light.

Everyone gasp in shock to see this.

In the light, Yong-Ho flies down from the sky to see Maria running towards him. Soon, the clothes of Enerjack disappears and replaces with Yong-Ho's original attire. Maria jumps from the ground. Soon, the two lovers take each other's hands and pull each to a hug. With a kiss from their lips, Maria ends up with her colors back.

At the altar, everyone look to see the light has disappeared, and Yong-Ho along with Maria have apper, hugging each other.

"Maria, I'm so glad that you're okay," Yong-Ho says.

"So, the Enerjack problem is over?" Maria asks.

"It is. You got me back to my senses. Although, that has to be the most stupidest most reckless thing you've ever done… thanks," Yong-Ho says.

"Well, it was the only way to break the hex on the New Master Emerald and on you. It seems that the Chaos Emeralds also helped us on this as well," Maria says.

"Maria!" Shadows calls out.

The two turn to see everyone reaching to them in relief and worry.

"You're okay," Rouge says.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sally wans walking to Maria.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy," Maria says.

"What happened?" Manic asks.

"And what was that glow?" Sonia asks.

"Well, there was this Echidna named Aurora who told me that I didn't really die only that my body disappeared and my soul brought to her. She was able to help me get back," Maria says.

The Echidnas are surprised to hear Maria's statement.

"Frankly, I'm speechless," Lara-Su says.

"I saw once again, Aurora was able to give back life to those who deserve it," Dimitri says.

"What do you mean?" Melody asks.

Knuckles blushes, "Uh, to be honest, I actually died and Aurora brought me back from the dead. At least you didn't last too long in where you went to."

"That's good to know," Yong-Ho says, sounding a bit confused.

Then Chomer remember, "Hey, what happened to that doctor?"

"Yeah. Where is that jerk?" Twinkle adds.

Maria sighs, "Let him go. We got our friend back and that all that matters."

"Well, I for one am not," Shadow says.

"I have to agree. What Finitevus did was almost as bad as the last time and you practically died. I know you don't think it's bad now that you're back, but Shadow and I might not be able to let this go," Rouge says.

"You all can return to the city, Rouge and I will go search for Finitevus," Shadow says.

Maria saddens, "But… but I hardly got to see you both after a while!"

"I know, but Shadow and I will come visit you very soon. Right now, you all need to get home. After what you all been through," Rouge says.

"You're right. Besides, we got a party to throw for a special Echidna," Maria says.

Yong-Ho smiles, "Right. Will you at least go to my party."

Rouge and Shadow look at each other, and nod their heads in reply.

"I guess we can squeeze in a little time," Rouge says.

The kids and teens cheer, "Yay!"

A few days has passed and Yong-Ho's birthday party is already to fully blast.

Everyone cheer, "Happy Birthday Yong-Ho!"

Some throws confetti and play with noise makers around as Yong-Ho smiles to be with his friends and family on his birthday. Soon, everyone are having cakes and food, playing games, and other fun activities. Yong-ho ends up getting lots of presents for his birthday. As the party continues, Yong-Ho and Maria are looking at the sunset while on the balcony.

"It's a really beautiful sunset," Maira says.

"It sure is," Yong-Ho says.

Maria says, "It sure has been crazy the past few days."

"Yeah. I can't believe you had the guts to break the hex the way you did. I'm glad that you're okay in the end," Yong-Ho says.

"I'm glad that you're safe as well," Maria says.

Then remembers, "SoYong-Ho, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Well, gosh, this is a bit embarrassing…." Yomg-Ho says with his cheeks blushing.

Maria giggles, "Take your time. Use your words."

"Right…" Yong-Ho replies.

Then says, "As you know. It's already been over a year since we met and started dating. To be honest, you are actually my first love. You always make me happy and we're a great team…."

"I know what you mean. I never had anyone else other than my Aunt Rouge and the Chaos in my life. You're actually my first friend for the longest time, and you helped me gain more friends," Maria says.

"Yes. I guess I did," Yong-Ho says.

Then says, "Maria, there is something important I need to ask you…"

"What is it?" Maria asks.

Yong-Ho then holds her hand, and gets on his knee. Then he brings out a small box and opens it to reveal a silver ring with a red gem in the middle.

Yong-Ho smiles, and asks, "Maria, will you marry me and be my partner."

Maria gasps in surprise, "Oh Yong-Ho… I… I… I will."

Yong-Ho stands up and gives Maria hug and she does the same. Then Yong-Ho places the ring on Maria's finger. Soon, the two give each other a kiss to show their love for each other. They have become good friends, dating couple, and now are going to become a married couple.


End file.
